Daddy and Me
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Part of the "Additional Breaking Dawn Moments" collection: It's a one shot about a tender Daddy and me moment. It's from Renesmee's POV and it takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn


Okay, I had been searching for music when I came across this song called "I love you, Daddy" and but of course I started crying (because I cry _really _easy but also because I had gone off my antidepressants so I can cry on the spot). But I had been having trouble write when I had thought of this. I took some memories of me and my dad (he's still alive but being so far away it's hard not have him around) and what we have done and I wrote it with a Twilight twist. It takes place after the end of _Breaking Dawn_ FYI…so…Enjoy.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**Daddy and Me**  
By Nollie Marie

Renesmee's POV

I toddled around in the living room. Mommy was upstairs with Auntie Alice and Rosalie, arguing over clothes. I sided with mommy, of course. I didn't see the need to have so many clothes but we were constantly being over ruled. Daddy was the only one who sided with me and mommy since the others were big scared vamp-chickens, afraid of the Fashion Queens.

Hmm…where was daddy?

Grandpa was at the hospital being the superhero he was and Grandma was off designing something, maybe a huge doll house that was big enough for me to play in. And Uncle Emmett and Jasper were wrestling out in the woods. I had bet fifty of daddy's dollars that Jasper was going to win. Alice was siding with me so I knew the winner, and her decision had nothing to do with biased.

But where was daddy?

I toddled into the living room to see if he was in there, know he wasn't. I would have been able to hear him, I had his hearing.

And the living room was empty of course. I was about to turn around and find Jake, maybe he would know where my daddy was, when the gleaming piano caught my eyes. It was one of daddy's precious gems, mommy and me being first, then his car, and then his piano. I had heard daddy play before and he played beautifully. He had played a few songs including grandma's song, mommy's song before finishing with _my_ song. It sounded beautiful hearing it on the piano.

I went to the bench, stepping easily up the small step and raised myself onto piano bench. My chin came up to the keys, my eyes barely seeing the black and white.

I humphed and reached out to the keys. My fingers barely touched them, and the keys that they had touched sounded…well nothing like daddy had played. I raised my other hand and touched the keys, maybe the would sound better. They didn't.

I pouted at the offensive thing, when I heard a low chuckle from behind me.

I turned and saw daddy leaned against the wall, smiling.

"What are you doing here, Renesmee?" he asked, using my real name, not the nickname Jake had came up with. I liked hearing my name come from him and mommy, it sounded beautiful when they said it, musical. Everyone was too much fun that Renesmee sounded like a work out so Nessie for them was perfect.

_I was looking for you_, I stated, knowing he was reading my mind.

Daddy chuckled and leaned off the wall, to walk towards me. He lifted me off the bench and sat down, settling me on his lap. He was cold but I liked the feeling. It was comfortable and it was relaxing. Now sitting in his lap, I could see more of the keys and my chin was a good five or so inches now above them. But when I reached out, my fingers still barely touched the keys.

I pouted, I wanted to play.

Daddy chuckled, must have hearing my mind, because he brought us smoothly closer towards the piano. Now my whole hands touched the keys.

I frowned at them and looked up at daddy. _I want to play_, I stated, touching his neck. It was silly, I knew he could hear me easily but I wanted to show off some. I wanted him to be proud of me.

"I am always proud of you," he said, nuzzling the side of my face. I giggled at the tickling feeling.

But daddy raised his hands and played a little tune. It sounded really silly and I wondered what the song was called.

He chuckled and said, "Chopsticks."

I watched him closely, memorizing the motions. It looked easy. I raised my eyes and played along side him. I made a few mistakes but by the second time though, I had it down pat.

Daddy chuckled and continued the tune for a few more times. I stopped then to clap with joy, giggling. I had played a song! I actually played a song.

I looked up at daddy, smiling. He was smiling down back at me.

"Beautiful," he said, flicking a finger down my nose. I smiled, crunching my nose up at the feeling.

I raised my hands again and fliddled with a few keys, a space between them. They sounded…good. I moved my hand down, one finger down from the original keys. They sounded good too.

I looked up at daddy, wondering if I wasn't off key or anything.

He shook, smiling. I took that as a no. Smiling, I went back and repeated the two motions again. Putting them together sounded beautiful. Nothing like daddy played, but something special, something…unique. Like me.

Still smiling, I brought my other hand up and pressed a few other keys together and flinched. They sounded horrible.

Daddy's hand appeared in my sight and his fingers gently adjusted mine.

"Try it again, all of it," he said into my ear.

I stuck out my tongue in concentration and repeated everything. With my fingers adjusted, the notes that my fingers played sounded beautiful together with the ones I had created a few seconds ago.

With a giggle, I repeated it but added other notes towards the end. I looked up gaily up at him, seeking his approval. He smiled, nodding. I felt my chest swell with pride as I repeated it again, again adding more notes. This time, the notes I pressed sounded down right sickening. I was about to give up, having enough, but daddy just readjust my fingers and told me to replay everything. And with that, the little tune, consisting of maybe a minute or two worth of notes—I wasn't really ready to call it music yet—formed.

I clapped after about having two minutes of a beautiful sound.

_How did I do_? I asked, seeking his approval again.

"Absolutely beautiful," he said, brushing my hair off my shoulder.

I smiled, clapping my hands.

"What was that we heard Edward?"

I turned to see grandma, Alice, Rosalie and mommy standing at the doorway. Grandma was smiling happily. I remember what Rosalie had once told me, that grandma loved hearing Edward play and create new songs. Alice and Rosalie were just smiling, looking like they knew something, and mommy looked like she wanted to cry. I had never seen her cry but it looked pretty close like she was about too.

"That was Renesmee playing," he said, tickling me in the stomach.

_Hey!_ I thought, sending a short glare at him. He just smiled.

Mommy crossed the room in a few quick strides to pick me up. I went willingly into her arms. I replayed everything for her, and asked her what she thought of it.

"Beautiful," she breathed, kissing my forehead. It was a motion that was familiar…daddy did it all the time to me and mommy. "What do you call it?"

I blinked. I turned to daddy and reached out. He leaned forward to allow me his cheek. _What do _you_ think I should call it?_ I asked him.

He smiled. "Easily…Renesmee's tune," he said.

I rolled my eyes. So simple, I thought. Daddy just chuckled and wrapped his arms around me and mommy.

I heard softly a "aw" in the distance and knew that it was my aunts.

I let them hug me for a few minutes before I twisted and turned in mummy's arms to face daddy. I pulled hard on his earlobe. _I want to run_, I thought. I was good at running. Not as good as the others but it was fun to run.

Daddy narrowed his eyes. "Race you to the river?" he asked.

"Edward, don't let her get to—"

_Oh don't worry mommy_, I thought, touching her cheek. I then turned to daddy to think, _Don't throw this race like last time._

Daddy just chuckled as mommy set me down on the floor. As soon as my feet touched the grown…I took off through the back door.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh cover the soft chuckle of daddy but not loud enough to cover his fast approaching footsteps. I giggled and ran harder, knowing he would over come in a few—

He over took me then.

—seconds, I thought lamely. Daddy beat me to the river and was waiting there, his arms out wide. I flew into them, causing him to laugh.

I reached over then and touched daddy's cheek.

_I love you, Daddy._

Dad just pulled his face away, to look at me, a smile playing around his lips. "Love you too, angel," he said, before kissing me on the forehead.

* * *

So…what do you think? Review and let me know. And for those who wondered what parts that were me and my dad…lol it was only the earlobe pulling (I did that to my dad and lots of times to my _abeulo_) and my dad overtaking me in a race (him and my brother both do). Lol.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—the song that helped inspire this story is up on the "Additional _Breaking Dawn _moments" page on my website.

PPS—again, I know about Twilight Award round and no I haven't been nominated. I'm telling you my stories _aren't_ great. And I'm okay with it. I don't need an award to tell me they're great or not.


End file.
